


Sakura Addiction

by Ecu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: 十年前初见的无责任妄想。[8156字]





	

夜风乱舞着茂密的树林，发出哀号的声音。月光被浓厚的云层遮去，只留下暗淡的夜色。那扇沉重的铁门后面却是一片死寂，阴森的气息让人不寒而栗，深邃的黑暗就像地狱的入口一般，直直地要把人吸进去。

脚步声响起，黑暗深处出现了一个修长的身影。风吹散了云层，泄出的月光投在他棱角分明的脸庞上，一双异色的双瞳在月光下迷人心神。冷冽的深蓝，邪魅的血红，诡异的气息与高贵的气质在他身上完美地融合。步伐沉静，嘴角甚至有一丝笑意，一切竟不似刚从身后那座被誉为“铁”的监狱里逃出来的样子。

“骸大人，我们接下来去哪儿？”跟在少年后面的犬的声音有些疲惫，却抑制不住兴奋的情绪，而另一个少年玩着悠悠球，并不说话。

六道骸勾了勾嘴角，说到：“去日本吧。”

“日本？我们应该去找那些黑手党报仇啊！骸大人！那些混蛋……”

“犬，不要急。”蓝发少年平静地打断犬的话，“我自有打算。”

“这个世界早已腐朽不堪，我会让他们为自己的愚蠢付出代价的。”

异色的瞳孔眯长了，蓝发少年眼中是说不出的寒冽。另外两个少年也不说话了，他们知道，只要跟着骸大人就行了，只要骸大人在，去哪里都可以。

黑暗中三个身影逐渐远去，月又隐在了云后，周围似是起雾了。

 

 

 

并盛的天空碧蓝如洗，温和的阳光笼罩着并中。天台上微风习习，轻轻拂过躺在地上睡觉的少年精致的脸颊。

外套铺在地上，躺在上面的少年没有了平时的高傲与戾气，却显得几分慵懒平和。素来服帖的黑发此刻也散到耳旁，向外飞翘。少年呼吸很平稳，睫毛轻颤，好像在做梦。

在梦里，他只身站在一片黑暗之中，只有前面的破烂的落地窗透入了几束白茫茫的光线氤氲开来。他不知道这是哪儿，也不知道自己为什么会在这儿，只觉得胸口很闷很不舒服，并且感觉越来越难受。他想离开，却发现根本迈不开脚步，眼前也越来越模糊，最终体力不支倒了下去……

少年一下子睁开双眼，他坐了起来，一手撑地一手扶额。怎么回事？这可不是个好梦。心里涌出一种不好的感觉。

他抬头望了望天，几抹云闲逸地飘在空中，生活依旧。

 

并盛仍旧是如此的和平，人们都按照各自的生活轨迹进行着。泽田纲吉仍受着Reborn每天早上的Boss起床训练，狱寺隼人依旧在纲的家门口等纲一起去上学，山本武又偶然遇见了狱寺于是和他一起等纲；三浦春照例兴高采烈地为纲准备爱心便当，屉川了平和屉川京子正“极限”地走在上学路上。还有云雀恭弥，作为风纪委员长，他像往常一样早早地就到了学校检查到校学生的仪表。本来这是有专门的风纪委员负责的，不需要委员长亲自出动，可云雀仍坚持每天早晨到达校门口，维护他所钟爱的并中及并中的风纪。

全校学生已经陆续进校，包括那个在门口引起群居的裤衩男泽田，也子预备铃响的一霎那冲进校门，一路风风火火地在正式铃之前跨入了教室，总算没迟到。云雀结束了检查工作，就拿着违纪人员的名单朝接待室走去。风纪委的工作其实并不多，只不过是检查仪表，维持秩序和惩罚违纪学生。以前这些都是在并中范围内执行，自从云雀当上风纪委员长后，执行范围便扩大到了整个并盛。云雀恭弥是并中的风纪委员长，同时也是最强的不良少年。

云雀很强，这毋庸置疑，整个并盛他就是秩序。刚进入并中时就用双拐让全校的不良少年臣服在他脚下（石榴裙下？误。），然后带领着这群由不良少年组成的风纪委员会整顿并盛地区的秩序，将其他黑道势力全部咬杀。他从来没输过，而输在他拐下的人不计其数。草壁就是从那时起一直心甘情愿地跟着云雀的，他知道他们委员长的倔强与尊严，温柔与孤独。他看着云雀一个人风扫十几个地痞，他看着用心地守护着并盛的风纪；他看见云雀在看着小松鼠时温柔的眼神，他也看见云雀在樱花林中独自赏樱的背影，那个画面竟让人有种想守护的感觉。守卫云雀，守护云雀的一切。

云雀就像一只自由强大的鸟儿，美丽而孤独。

草壁自己都觉得奇怪，明明当初是立志做一个不良少年的，怎么现在反而成了风纪委员？死心塌地地跟着委员长做他想做的一切？而这两年来他似乎有点明白了。或许就是云雀的强大与个性，让所有的不良少年的都叹服吧。

所以，当他得知有人袭击风纪委员时，第一反应就是赶紧解决不要惊动委员长。可后来事情的发展却出乎他的意料，是极其强大的敌人，无奈之下，他只好将此事告诉了云雀。

 

当草壁慌慌张张走进接待室的时候，云雀正在啊处理文件，他冷冷地抬起眼。

“草壁副委员长，巡查校园的时候擅离职守可是严重违反风纪的行为，你想被咬杀吗？”

草壁滴下一滴冷汗，“校园我已派人在巡查，我有一件严重的事情想您报告。”停了一下，等云雀放下笔，示意他继续说后才又说下去。“从上周四开始，并中的风纪委员陆续遭受到袭击，开始我以为不过是学生之间的个人纠纷，后来才发现对方式专门针对并中的学生。这些学生全都是格斗技高手，却无一例外地被打倒了，说明对方实力强大。而经过调查，无法得知对方的来历和目的，如果再这样下去，恐怕很是不利。委员长。”

草壁一口气说完，静待着云雀的反应。可云雀仍是面无表情。草壁从来都猜不透委员长大人心里的想法，所以他不知道现在该不该说话。

沉默了一会儿，云雀开口道：“好了我知道了，你出去吧。”于是草壁离开了接待室。云雀拿起笔继续处理剩下的文件。

 

 

 

“风太君。”

被叫的人露出恐惧的表情，望着一步步走过来的身影。

角落中的人儿紧紧地抱住手中的大书，深深埋着头。走到跟前的身影蹲了下来，用温柔的声音耐心的劝道。

“你何必要如此固执呢？说出一个名字对于排名风太来说不过是你所做的千万间仙宫的事情之一罢了，彭格列十代也只不过是排名榜上的一个名字而已，为何要拿自己的性命拒绝呢？”说完，轻轻用手撩开了风太低垂的额发，抚上他的额头，让颤抖的孩子的泪眼暴露在眼前。

“不……不一样……的。”孩子鼓起勇气开了口，仍带着哭腔，“纲大哥是很好的人，很好很好。”

“哦呀？”六道骸挑了挑眉，血色眼睛里的数字微闪，“这么说你是决不肯说出彭格列十代的下落啰？”面前的孩子把书抱的更紧了。

“真是没办法了。”血色瞳中的数字跳到一。

周围的环境开始模糊，风太的眼睛逐渐失去焦点，最后变得空洞，脸上面无表情。

“告诉我风太，彭格列十代在哪儿？”

……

 

“骸大人，怎么样？”犬着急的问从另一个房间里出来的六道骸。

“啊，真是不乖呢。不肯合作。”骸淡淡地说。

“那怎么办！我们已经知道彭格列十代就带并盛了啊！就差这最后的一点信息了！”犬有些急躁，说得很大声。

“静下来，犬。”千种又转过来对六道骸说，“一个一个找也没关系，我是无所谓的。”

“不用一个个找，我不愿浪费时间。似乎是叫纲呢，既然我们找不到他，就让他自己送上门来吧。”

“怎么做。”

“我从风太身上找到了一份并盛的打架排行榜，你们一个个找过去打败他们。并盛的学生被攻击了，彭格列那种自以为是的性格一定会使他站出来的，何况阿``待在他身边。我想他会明白我的意思。”

“切！还真是麻烦啊。”犬接过骸递过来的纸张，“只要打倒他们就行了吧。”

“我好像还在上面看见了一个黑手党家族的少爷。他们动作还真快啊。”千种咬了咬牙。

“那种事无所谓，好了快去吧。”

“是！”

 

 

 

结束一天的学校生活，云雀一个人走在并盛的街上。

最近发生的这些事他不是不知道，草壁怎么可能瞒得住他?只是他一时找不到问题的切入口，不知该如何下手。

并盛是他守护的地方，这里的一切都让他感到安适，如同领地意识极强的肉食动物，他对一切异常都很敏感。这段时间来并盛出现了一股新势力，虽然几乎是悄无声息地闯入，但他还是感觉出了对方，一个强大而不容忽视的存在。

听说黑曜新来了三个转学生，收服了当地所有的不良少年，虽说与并盛无关，可总觉得有些蹊跷。云雀隐约觉得并盛的事与他们有关。

该调查一下了。 云雀如是想到。

转身他便朝黑曜走去。

 

黑曜有很大一片樱花林，可惜现在是九月，不然就可以赏樱了。

云雀讨厌弱小的草食动物，却并不讨厌娇小的樱花，甚至觉得它们是美丽的生物。娇嫩的花瓣被风一吹便簌簌地飘落，但它却靠拼命在底细的尸体上汲取养分而生存下去从而展现它们的美丽。这是一种隐没子平静之下的残忍。云雀喜欢战斗，早已对血腥的事物无动于衷，只有站在尸体上他才会安心，如樱花一般。

他仰望着一棵樱花树，风撩起云雀的额发，吹起了他黑色的外套。

突然一声煞风景的呵斥刺过鼓膜：“是谁？竟然跑到黑曜的地盘上来了！赶快给我滚出去！”几个长相凶恶的人出现在云雀面前。云雀皱了皱眉。

“你还站着干嘛？我叫你滚！活得不……”剩下的话被硬生生的一拐打了回去，说话者一下子被打飞了出去摔倒树干上。事情发生得如此迅速，以至于其他人都没反应过来，而云雀依旧冷冷地看着他们，外套微微摆动。

另外几个人不管三七二十一朝云雀扑了上去。拐子挥过，一排人仰面到了下去，倒下的几人挣扎着爬到一起，令云雀厌恶地群聚到一起，像一群草食动物惊恐地望着云雀。

“那拐……你是并盛的云雀恭弥？！”

“哼。”

那几人显然也被云雀明显的轻蔑激怒了：“你不要猖狂！我告诉你，并盛很快就由黑曜的人接手了，你还是想想怎么保住你的小命吧！”

云雀眼里一道寒光闪过，那几个人便吓得连滚带爬地向后逃去，一下子就不见了踪影。草食动物的宣言，云雀讨厌的调子，他连咬杀的兴趣都没有了。

转身，衣摆划出一个优雅的弧度，离开了。

啊，不过还是有些收获的。听那草食动物的口气，看来果然是黑曜的人！

这样就好办了。云雀又涌动出好战的兴奋。

 

六道骸就这样看着云雀渐渐消失在樱花林的尽头。不可否认，他对这个少年产生了兴趣。

六道骸兴趣盎然，眼里是不可捉摸的深意，嘴角挂着残忍的笑。

看到那个少年在樱花树下的情景，他竟有了一丝恍惚。那种高傲而独立，凛冽而沉静的气质他不是没见过，不过却是第一次在一个漂亮的少年身上见到（重点是少年，别想多了。），一个和自己年龄相仿的人。若是樱花盛开，一定会衬托出他更漂亮吧？这样纯净的气质让他很是有一种破坏的冲动。

原以为不过是普通的少年，接下来看见的情景让他惊奇，微楞了一下，随即展开了邪魅的笑容。对这个少年的兴趣逐渐增大了。并盛的云雀恭弥吗？

 

 

 

一连几天，并中人心惶惶，生怕下一个是受害的人就是自己。并盛医院都是并中的学生，住院的，探病的，看热闹的。

纲也在担心，为自己，也为别人。自从Reborn来了之后自己的生活就不断出现麻烦。自己明明不想招惹的，却总是无奈地被Reborn推上前去。

这次受伤的事京子的哥哥，这样强的人都被打得住进了医院，不知道自己会不会就成为下一个受害者呢？

“放心好了十代目！我绝对会保护你的！不论是什么人，只要敢伤害十代目我就绝不回放过他！”狱寺攥紧了拳头。纲呵呵地干笑了两声。

“话说你怎么向京子解释呢？”纲问床上的了平。了平虽然受了重伤，不过精神却极限的好。“没关系！只要你不把真相告诉她——她若是知道我是因打架受的伤会更担心的。”

“嗯。我明白了。”纲郑重地说。Reborn在一旁不说话，表情凝重。

纲和狱寺等人走出来病房，看着拥挤的学生露出担心的神情，这样混乱的局面什么时候能结束呢？

“不要担心了。”身后突然响起了一个浑厚的声音，纲等人回头一看，居然是风纪委的草壁副委员长！纲正迷惑，却突然明白了，并中发生这样大的事，云雀学长是绝不会坐视不管的！

他脸上露出欣喜的表情。“那……云雀学长他……”

“委员长大人已经开始调查这件事了。虽然他没说，不过我敢肯定他已经开始行动了。”

纲听到这话心里的石头便落下了。云雀学长那么强，只要他出马，就一定没问题了！

“别以为那么简单就结束了。”这时，一直在旁沉默不语的Reborn说话了，“对方可是刚从监狱里逃出来的黑手党啊！”

纲蹬大了眼睛，狱寺也露出吃惊的表情。Reborn眯长了双眼。

“可云雀这么强，是他，就应该没问题吧？”山本试图挽回气氛。

Reborn也不说话。“但愿吧。”

 

 

 

昏暗的室内安静得只有周围走动的脚步声，一堆仪器的指示灯不停地闪烁。一束白光打在房间中央，照亮了手术台上的人紧闭的眼睑。这个还是孩子的身体上插满了各种各样的管子，而一旁的人还在不断地往他的身体里推进药液，男孩想要挣扎，可手脚都被禁锢在手术台上，逃脱不了。他猛地睁开眼，皱起了双眉，异色瞳里的仇恨像要喷出火来。右眼的数字开始跳动，似乎有什么东西就要觉醒了……

画面抖转，男孩站在一个明亮的房间里，四处都是成年男人的尸体，血流满地。男孩脸上的稚气还未完全褪去，可漠然的眼神寒冷到了极点，让人不寒而栗。犬和千种照例大厅报道时看见的就是这样一个场景，他们瞪大了眼睛，身体因害怕而无法动弹。那个男孩慢慢转过头来，嘴角泛起的弧度丝毫没有柔和那份锐利，只让人战栗不止。他用轻松地语气对他们说，要跟我走么？

……

六道骸醒了过来，鬓旁泛着冷汗，他不知道自己怎么会做起小时候的梦。那段时光是他最厌恶的，他拼命想忘记，却记得更为清楚。小时候的人体实验让很多孩子不堪忍受而死去了，算自己命大，在那样非人的待遇里活了下来，并拥有了一个更为强大的身体。六世的记忆让他拥有了同龄人所没有的睿智与敏锐，可却没有使憎恶的感情钝化，他的感情仍像普通人一样，所以他一直憎恨着，用那双眼睛看着这个腐败堕落的世界。

六道骸闭了闭眼睑，深吸了口气，既然已经醒了，索性及起身，披上外套走出了房门。千种和犬正在争些什么。

“我要那个排名第一的，好久没活动手脚了。后面那些根本不禁打嘛！”

“我无所谓，不过你真的行吗？”

“你什么意思！混蛋！是说我很弱吗？！”

“不是。”

“你就有这个意思！”

“不要吵了。”骸平静地打断了他们，“交给你们的任务怎么样了？”

犬和千种见是骸，便立刻停下争执，“有条不紊地进行中，只剩下三个了。”

“哦是吗？很好。我们的目的快达到了。”骸笑了笑。

“最近我们会有客人哦。”

“嗯？”犬和千种不明白。骸也不向他们解释，自顾笑着走开了。

 

 

 

在云雀去过黑曜后的第二天，草壁便被袭击了，据说被打得很惨，鼻子都塌了一块，其他学生发现了就赶紧送进了医院。

风纪委员想云雀报告了这个消息。云雀不说话，从沙发上站起来，拿起茶几上的浮萍拐就径直走出了校门。他绝想不到之后会发生的事情，但若他知道哦，他还是一定会去的。

黑曜的校园破败不堪，充满颓靡的气息。对方似乎知道云雀要来，一群人早已在那儿等着他了。云雀皱了皱眉。又是群聚。弱小的草食动物总是如此，相互依存，离开了别人壮势就根本不堪一击。

那群人向云雀冲来，云雀提起拐子劈下去，几个人就倒在地上。他如入无人之境，在周围的喊杀声中沉着地一步一步向前推进。第一层，第二层，第三层……最后终于到了最高层，身后已是倒下的一片。

周围已经没有人再冲出来，昏暗的光线使他看不清周围的构造，只看见了面前的那扇黑黝沉重的门。没有一丝犹豫，他径直地走上前去，推开了它……

 

六道骸站在房间唯一的落地窗前，看着云雀进入黑曜校园，然后一步一步朝自己这边走来。云雀打架干净利落，姿势很优雅，披在肩上的校服外套因为气势而永远不会掉下来。（…）六道骸见云雀越来越近，不禁扬起了笑，哦呀哦呀，要来了啊。

千种看到六道骸的笑容，心里有点疑虑，“那就是并中的风纪委员长云雀恭弥吧。还真是不好对付的主儿。”

“什么雀？小鸭子？小鸭子吧。”犬不以为然。

“不过是只不乖的小麻雀罢了。”六道骸开口道，“你们先离开吧，不是还有两个吗？云雀恭弥就让我来对付。”于是犬和千种走出了大厅，轻轻带上了门。

呵，云雀恭弥，你准备好了吗？我可是为你准备了一场宏大的盛宴啊……

 

 

当云雀推开那扇门进入房间时，视线之内的场景让他有些似曾相识的感觉——深邃的黑暗，只有前面的落地窗透入一缕光线。一切和那个梦是如此相似，连现在的感觉也一样，他又些难受。压下心里的不安，他向前走了几步。

“攻击并中学生的人是你吧。”冷淡而确定的语气。

“啊。因为要整顿并盛的秩序呢。”看不清楚说话人的表情。

“你在说什么。并盛不需要两种秩序。”

“是啊，并盛不需要两种秩序。我会成为这里的新秩序，所以你不需要了。”六道骸站起身来，双手抱肘。

“哇哦！口气还真不小！你的愿望不会实现了，因为我将在这里将你咬杀！”云雀抬起双拐，亮出了拐上的倒刺。

“哦呀。”

六道骸看着云雀准备战斗的姿势，没有丝毫动作。右眼的数字从“六”跳到了“一”。

“我可是为你准备了一场美丽的樱花盛宴呢？一定很适合你，kufufufu。”于是铺天盖地的樱花蔓延开来。

云雀自走进这个地方来的不安终于到达了顶点。头沉重地要倒下去，胸口越来越闷，樱花瓣拂过云雀的脸颊，云雀一下子跪了下去。

肩上一阵刺痛，然后云雀被狠狠地踢了出去，虽然他及时用拐子挡了一下，可腰还是被踢上了。他拧起了眉头，终是没发出一点声音，只是眼睛里面充满了愤怒的火焰。

“哦呀哦呀。我们的风纪委员长怎么了？”眼前的人笑靥如花，一步步向云雀走来，云雀只有勉强挣扎着站起来。努力举起拐子挥过去，却一下子被骸闪过拿住了手腕，骸顺势一拧，便把云雀的双手反剪，将他一下子压制到墙上。

“心里一定很不甘心吧。”骸戏谑地在云雀耳边说道，“kufufufu，被夏尔曼的三叉戟蚊子叮咬患上晕樱症还没知觉，你太没防备了，所以，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的弱点被人利用。”

云雀因猛然被撞到墙上吃痛而略微涣散的眼睛，在听到这句话又立刻聚焦。他恨不得马上咬死背后这个人。

骸看到云雀因自尊被践踏而怒火中烧却无可奈何的模样，心里不禁一阵快意。一手钳制住云雀的双手，另一双手滑上了云雀的脸颊。

“话说，云雀委员长真是漂亮。”骸玩味地看着云雀凌乱的领口中露出的锁骨，钳住云雀的下巴让他转向自己，“难以想象，如此弱的身体竟有这样大的力量。” 眼神一冷，“不过……”。

云雀突然用尽力气向后倾倒，骸猝不及防，想掐上云雀的脖颈的手因重心不稳便松了下来，云雀趁机挣脱束缚，转身一脚向骸踢去，身体却一下子又软了下来。不行！身体完全用不了。云雀不禁愤恨，眼神更加冷了。若是其他人对上云雀此刻的目光，肯定早就吓得逃走了。可惜这是六道骸。他只是有点惊讶，没想到云雀恭弥还有力量反抗，在这满天的樱花下应该是动不了才对，夏尔马的三叉戟蚊子可是黑手党里数一数二的。想来是刚才的话让他觉得被羞辱了吧。

云雀恭弥的意志力真是强得可怕。骸在心里有点佩服云雀了。

不过，这样才有趣。

 

六道骸走上前，晕樱症下云雀的反抗对骸来说完全不堪一击。他抓起云雀的头发逼迫他将头向后仰，那双凤眼里满是不甘，脸上却依旧没有表情，沾上的血污衬得云雀精致的脸越发让人想蹂躏。

“我承认，你是很强。”骸冷笑着开口，“不过，你这种程度的人我见多了，而他们，全都败在我脚下。你也一样。”重重地往后一扔，云雀撞上墙，闷哼了一声。

“是不是在想，如果没有这些樱花就好了？如果没有患上那种奇怪的病症就不会这样了？”踩上云雀的胸口，用力碾了两下。云雀紧咬着下唇，嘴角流出了血。极力地隐忍痛苦，墨蓝的眸子里却仍透出倔强的光。

“那你可就错了。”骸直对上云雀的眼睛，语气里满是嘲讽。

“不管怎样，赢的都会是我。”

 

云雀恭弥从开始就没再说过一句话，在六道骸这一连打击下也没表现出一点草食动物的懦弱。似乎不论对他怎样残忍，他也总是那么的骄傲，俯视着一切，独立于世。即使现在他正被人踩在脚下。

听完六道骸的话，云雀发出了一声冷笑，骸不仅怔然，旋即烦躁地一把抬起云雀的下巴，与他对视，而那墨蓝眼眸中仍只有倔强、坚毅、怒火，以及骄傲，那样地纯粹，纯粹只有他自己，他只管自己的感觉，自己的行为，我行我素，不以他人为转移。自由不羁的灵魂冷静深邃的瞳孔差点将骸引诱进去。

“你……我一定会将你……咬杀掉！”

 

或许是突然想到的一个主意，或许是内心真实的渴望趋使，不过都已经不重要了。六道骸早已触及了云雀恭弥的禁区，走得越远，不过是在云雀恭弥心里的刻痕越深。不论最终这份铭记是否能成为爱情，六道骸都占据着云雀恭弥生命中最重要的一个位置。因为，云雀是如此地恨着自己的惨烈与狼狈。

“哦呀，看来伤痛是没法让我们的风纪委员长求饶的了。”骸狡黠地一笑， “那么……换种方式吧。”没等云雀思考对方将会做什么，对方的行为就让他的大脑死了机。

唇上一片柔软的触感，对方灵巧的舌头探进口腔，毫不客气地在里面进行掠夺。对方带来的莲香遮盖了让他几近昏倒的樱香，却让他产生了另一种眩晕感。

怎么回事？！

这算什么？！

 

 

骸很满意云雀惊呆睁大眼睛的样子。这是云雀的初吻，他完全可以肯定，从云雀那完全不知所措的样子和那不知怎么呼吸而缺氧导致越来越迷离的瞳孔就可以看出来。云雀的挣扎慢了下来，他也忍不住温柔了下来。

他为什么要吻云雀，如果你问那时的他他一定会说：“你不觉得这个方法是摧毁他尊严最有效的办法吗？”可接下来的一切，却全都失去了控制。

骸把云雀放到地上，轻轻压了上去。云雀缺氧的大脑意识不到现在的危险，直到骸吻上他的锁骨，冰凉的触感从背上传来时，他才明白了自己的处境。

“你……这是什么意思？”骸注意到云雀的声音出现了一丝颤动。

“嗯？委员长大人不知道吗？”

虽是被怀疑没有青春期的云雀恭弥，现在也明白了对方的目的。他愣了一下，骸便一下子扯开云雀的白衬衫，冰凉的空气带回了云雀的意识。他的眼睛里似乎是要喷出火来了，对六道骸的憎恨又加深了一层。这是莫大的耻辱！是云雀恭弥永远也不会忘记的印记！他发誓，他用尽一辈子，也要将身上的这个人咬杀掉！一定！

六道骸一路吻下去，解开了云雀的皮带扣，伴随着云雀的眼神攻击一步步深入，直至最后……

 

之后云雀陷入了昏迷状态，骸为他穿上衣服，把他抱到床上，又在云雀醒来之前将他关到了密室去。直到后来他再看见云雀，才放下心来。

他不知道自己为什么要这样做，或者说为什么要担心云雀。随着时间流逝，后来的他却渐渐明白了。

六道骸像雾一般毫无定形，不可捉摸，所以，不论是他在灭掉x家族后决定向黑手党，向这个世界复仇；还是最后帮助纲建立了彭格列十代家族，犬和千种都只是惊异了一瞬，便很快接受了。他说他要用这地狱之眼，亲眼见证这个世界臣服于他的脚下。

当复仇者找上门来讲他带走的时候，他才明白这条道路远比他想象的要艰辛。他要不断地变强，变强，这就是他最初的信念。可他却没意识到，他拼命想逃脱束缚，到现在，被束缚的，不仅有他的身体，还有他的心。当一个人拥有强大的执念时，他的心就已经被自己束缚着，不可自拔。

六道骸以为自己从复仇者监狱里逃出来便重获自由，其实不过是将自己越困越紧。而这时云雀恭弥这样一朵孤高的浮云就这样闯入了骸的视野，他孤高、自由，不受任何约束。这样云淡风轻的心性本就是对六道骸的一种吸引。无怪乎六道骸如此在意云雀。

所以，即便是后来云雀对他一直存在的恨意，对他进行十年的所谓“追杀”，他和云雀止步于精神层面的联系，他都能接受，而且为他在云雀心中有那个最重要、最特别的位置而高兴。这几乎是一种变态的幸福。不过也没什么，反正他六道骸这个人本身就很变态。他不会告诉云雀他的感觉，云雀也不会承认六道骸于他的特殊。这是两人的相处模式。

最奇怪也最长久的相处模式。

 

 

尾声：

云雀后来回并盛后住了两周的院，这是他第一次住这么长时间的院。每当换绷带时他看见那些还没褪去的吻痕，就禁不住发一次火。泽田纲吉不知道云雀学长怎么突然就发火，弄得他心惊胆战、一惊一乍的。其实纲在把云雀带回并盛时就看见了这些红紫的痕迹，他还在云雀醒来后冒险问他这怎么了？不像打架留下的，不会是骸的某些术吧？结果却是好心换来一顿云雀的暴打，而连Reborn也不帮他，只是说：照顾好你的家族成员吧！彭格列十代目！

 

 

——END——

 


End file.
